Niewidzialny
by EKP
Summary: Torchwood Trzy w niczym – poza oczywiście nazwą – nie przypominało Torchwood Jeden. Podczas gdy w londyńskim oddziale, dowodzonym przez inteligentną i ambitną Yvonne Hartman, Ianto czuł się dobrze i na miejscu, tak walijska wersja tej organizacji budziła w nim uczucie wyobcowania i samotności. Kanonicznie.


**Niewidzialny**

„ _All I have is one last chance. I won't turn my back on you. Take my hand, drag me down. If you fall then I will too. And I can't save what's left of you" — Breaking Benjamin (Without You)_

Ianto Jones nigdy nie należał do ludzi, których cieszyła nadmierna uwaga społeczeństwa. Już w szkole weszło mu w zwyczaj trzymanie się na uboczu – oczywiście nie przeszkodziło mu to w zawarciu kilku niezbyt trwałych przyjaźni, lecz na dłuższą metę był po prostu bezimiennym, uprzejmym chłopcem, pochodzącym z przeciętnej rodziny. Nauczyciele zawsze wystawiali mu najwyższe oceny z zachowania (mimo iż Ianto dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że połowa z nich nawet nie ma pojęcia, jak brzmi jego imię). Z kolei on sam śpiewająco zdawał wszystkie testy. Ostatecznie ukończył szkołę z wyróżnieniem oraz błędem na świadectwie (choć, po godzinie spędzonej w sekretariacie szkolnym, błąd ten został poprawiony). Bycie niezauważanym nigdy mu specjalnie nie przeszkadzało. Nie pakował się w problemy, nie sprawiał kłopotów wychowawczych, dostał się na świetne studia. Dopiero po wyprowadzce z domu zaczął czuć się niewygodnie z faktem, iż wszyscy postrzegają go jako świetny wzór do naśladowania, lecz nie jaką prawdziwą osobę – nawet jego starsza siostra.

Kolejne święta spędzone przy rodzinnym stole, gdzie wszyscy zdawali się zapomnieć o jego istnieniu, przelały czarę goryczy. Z perspektywy czasu Ianto uznał wybryk z kradzieżą za niesamowicie głupi, lecz na tamten moment wydawało się to idealnym rozwiązaniem. Zrobił to pierwszy i ostatni raz. Kłótnia, która wynikła z tego w domu (tuż po samych świętach) była straszna i chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle sam ze sobą. Mama płakała, Rhiannon patrzyła z wyrzutem, a tata krzyczał, jednocześnie próbując telefonicznie załagodzić sytuację z właścicielem sklepu. Ostatecznie mężczyzna zdecydował się nie wnosić oskarżenia do sądu, za co Ianto był mu niesłychanie wdzięczny, lecz mimo wszystko chłopak dostał porządną nauczkę. Zrozumiał wtedy, że może jednak bycie niewidzialnym nie jest takie złe, gdy zna się alternatywę. Więc kontynuował swoje szare, nudnawe życie, skończył studia, wyprowadził się z Cardiff, trochę podróżował, próbował kilku prac, jednak żadna nie sprawiła, że chciałby się gdzieś zatrzymać na dłużej.

Aż w końcu trafił do Londynu i został zwerbowany przez Torchwood. I nagle jego życie zupełnie się zmieniło. Do Torchwood Jeden nie przyjmowano byle kogo – pracowali tam ludzie dobrze wykształceni, inteligentni, z szacunkiem do siebie i innych. Niespodziewanie Ianto znalazł się w miejscu, gdzie nie był niepotrzebnym dodatkiem. Ludzie liczyli się z jego zdaniem, lubili go i, przede wszystkim, zauważali. Należał do jednego z zespołów archiwistów, który niecały rok później został uznany za najlepszy w całym Torchwood Jeden. Często po pracy całym zespołem wychodzili na miasto. Były to raczej kulturalne wypady do kina czy baru karaoke, bo pracownikom Torchwood kategorycznie zabraniano spożywania alkoholu, lecz i bez tego potrafili się świetnie bawić. Stanowili genialny zespół. Ianto Jones, John Crage, Mitchell Carter, Katy Pink, Alice Johnson i Lisa Hallett.

Jego relacje z Lisą od początku prowadziły do czegoś głębszego i oboje to wiedzieli. Dziewczyna uwielbiała się z nim droczyć, a on, mimo nieśmiałej natury, odpowiadał na te zaczepki z zaskakującym dla samego siebie entuzjazmem. Jednak nim połączył ich szczery i dojrzały związek musiało minąć sporo czasu pełnego napięcia i frustracji. Lecz mimo to stanowili zgraną parę. Sporo rzeczy ich różniło, choćby fakt, że Lisa miała raczej towarzyską naturę i kochała być w centrum uwagi, podczas gdy on nie znosił momentów, kiedy wszystkie oczy skupiały się na nim. Ale i tak im się układało. Lisa szybko przedstawiła go swoim rodzicom, a kiedy on odwdzięczył jej się tym samym, po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że cała uwaga rodziców skupia się na nim i jego życiu. Dziewczyna zdawała się być idealnym lekarstwem na jego chorobliwą nieśmiałość; jej przyjaciele stali się i jego przyjaciółmi, w końcu przestał kryć się po kątach w obawie, co powiedzą inni. I życie, jakie wiedli było naprawdę dobre. Mieszkali razem, planowali wspólną przyszłość; zdawało się, że ich życie jest czymś na kształt sielanki.

A potem miała miejsce bitwa o Canary Wharf. I zaczął się koszmar.

Torchwood Trzy w niczym – poza oczywiście nazwą – nie przypominało Torchwood Jeden. Podczas gdy w londyńskim oddziale, dowodzonym przez inteligentną i ambitną Yvonne Hartman, Ianto czuł się dobrze i na miejscu, tak walijska wersja tej organizacji budziła w nim uczucie wyobcowania i samotności. A flirty Kapitana Jacka Harknessa jasno dawały do zrozumienia, dlaczego ostatecznie zdecydował się go zatrudnić. Nie miał inteligencji Toshiko, odwagi Suzie czy zdolności medycznych Owena. Potrafił posługiwać się bronią na podstawowym poziomie, bronić się przed atakiem psychicznym i był genialnym archiwistą – lecz przy nieprzeciętności członków zespołu Kapitana Jacka, jego zdolności wypadały po prostu blado.

Kiedy zaczął pracę w Cardiff, stan jego zdrowia psychicznego pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Wspomnienie bitwy wciąż zdawało się być tak niesamowicie żywe – prawie jakby coś chciało mu przekazać, że nie miał prawa wyjść z tego żywy, że czas, jakim żyją on i Lisa jest pożyczony i nie zostało go wiele. Dni wlokły się niczym wieczność i na każdym kroku mógł dostrzec, jak wielkie zmiany zaszły w nim po bitwie. Nie mógł znieść samotności, doprowadzała go do szaleństwa, redukowała do poziomu przestraszonego dziecka. Więc szukał towarzystwa za wszelką cenę, upewniał się, że walka dobiegła końca i że nie wszyscy w niej polegli. Lubił spędzać czas przy Suzie; kobieta zawsze miała coś do powiedzenia, była niezwykle błyskotliwa i niczego od niego nie wymagała. Owen i Jack byli za to na jego czarnej liście. Kapitan zbyt często go zawstydzał, a przy sarkastycznym lekarzu mało kto mógłby czuć się dobrze.

Najbardziej jednak z całego zespołu lubił Toshiko. Cichą, spokojną Tosh. Zdawała się ona rozumieć, że jest jednym z dwudziestu ośmiu ocalałych i wciąż przeżywa to, co się stało, lecz jednocześnie nie obchodziła się z nim jak z jajkiem. Problemem była jedynie jej spostrzegawczość. Widziała, jak ubrania powoli zaczynają na nim wisieć i dostrzegała cienie pod jego oczami. To, jak boi się każdego gwałtownego ruchu i nagłego dźwięku. Starał się więc trzymać jak najdalej od Japonki; dobrze wiedział, że jej przyjaźń może ostatecznie okazać się niebezpieczna dla Lisy.

Jeśli ktokolwiek inny dostrzegał coś niepokojącego w jego zachowaniu, nigdy nie wspomniał o tym nawet słowem. Sam Ianto też nigdy nie szukał pomocy. Po bitwie sugerowano mu terapię, ale stanowczo odmówił. Miał Lisę, której musiał pomóc – jej życie wystarczyło, by utrzymać go przy zdrowych zmysłach, mimo iż widoku śmierci wszystkich tych ludzi miał nie zapomnieć do końca swojego życia.

— Ianto!

Donośny głos Suzie sprawił, że chłopak podskoczył lekko, jednocześnie wypuszczając z dłoni filiżankę, który rozbił się na twardym podłożu. Westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę kobiety, przywołując na twarz grzeczny uśmiech (w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca stał się mistrzem w ukrywaniu prawdziwych emocji). Minęło już trochę czasu, powinien się przyzwyczaić, że hałas nie zawszejest zwiastunem armii cybermenów, którzy chcą wymordować całą planetę. Bitwa się skończyła. Nawet jeśli dla Ianto piekło wciąż trwało.

— Przestraszyłaś mnie — powiedział, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że ton jego głosu nie brzmi zbyt nienaturalnie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała, choć raczej nie wydawała się zbyt zainteresowana odpowiedzią.

Suzie, odkąd tylko ją poznał, była typem pracocholiczki, dla której nie było nic ważniejszego od pracy. Wcale się nie zdziwił, że przez cały czas jej spojrzenie było wbite w raport, który uważnie studiowała, marszcząc przy tym głęboko swoje ciemne brwi. Jakimś cudem nawet z grymasem na twarzy Suzie potrafiła wyglądać niesamowicie i, myśląc o tym, Ianto zawsze czuł się jak ostatni drań, bo tam w piwnicy, cierpiąc, czekała na niego jego piękna Lisa.

— Tak, oczywiście — odparł, dobrze wiedząc, że jest to jedyna słuszna odpowiedź. Nikt nie pytał o twoje samopoczucie w nadziei, że zalejesz go nagłą falą zwierzeń. Pół świadomie poprawił krawat i schylił się, by zacząć zbierać z podłogi kawałki stłuczonej porcelany. — Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

Wzruszyła ramionami i po chwili oderwała spojrzenie od papierów. Miał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz tak naprawdę na niego spojrzała. Odłożyła plik kartek obok ekspresu do kawy i oparła się o blat. Nie czuł rozczarowania, dobrze wiedział, że nie pomoże mu w posprzątaniu tego bałaganu. Już dawno wyzbył się jakichkolwiek złudzeń na temat jego roli w tym zespole.

— Tosh poszła wcześniej do domu — powiedziała konwersacyjnie, choć w jej głosie nie można było nie usłyszeć znudzenia — bolała ją głowa. Zdaje się, że Jack i Owen wyszli na polowanie; dostaliśmy zgłoszenie, że Ryjkowce straszą ludzi w okolicach obrzeży. Ja jeszcze popracuję, mam kilka rzeczy do skończenia. Ciekawi mnie ta nowa rękawica, mam przeczucie, że to coś wielkiego, choć jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłam. Ty też zostajesz? — dodała po chwili namysłu, jakby nagle przypomniała sobie, że wypada od czasu do czasu zapytać o życie swojego współpracownika, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie jest nim zainteresowana.

— Tak, chciałem posiedzieć trochę w archiwach — odparł, wyrzucając resztki filiżanki do kosza.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz to robić. Samo pisanie raportów mnie zabija, a co dopiero porządkowanie tego syfu, który Jack nazywa archiwami.

— Cóż, taka praca.

Oboje się zaśmiali; och, gdyby tylko praca w Torchwood była taka łatwa, jak samo porządkowanie papierów.

— Napijesz się kawy? — Ianto postanowił zmienić temat. — Mogę też zamówić jakąś kolację, jeśli jesteś głodna. Wygląda na to, że oboje jeszcze trochę tu posiedzimy.

— Właściwie to po to tu przyszłam — odparła bez cienia zakłopotania. — Do diabła, gdyby Jack tak na ciebie nie leciał, to chyba zaciągnęłabym cię do ołtarza — rzuciła, kiedy zabrał się za przygotowywanie kawy. — Jesteś prawdziwym skarbem.

Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, jednocześnie czując, że krew napływa mu do policzków. Znów mentalnie się skarcił, lecz nic nie mógł poradzić na reakcje swojego ciała. Bądź co bądź Suzie była naprawdę piękną kobietą, nawet jeśli jego serce należało wyłącznie do Lisy i nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby o zdradzeniu jej.

— Mężem byłbym raczej koszmarnym. Dlatego nigdy nie chciałem się żenić — skłamał, nawet specjalnie o tym nie myśląc.

— Mmm, ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić — powiedziała, kiedy wręczył jej filiżankę z kawą – czarną i mocną, dokładnie taką, jaką najbardziej lubiła. — Już teraz zachowujesz się, jakbyś był mężem nas wszystkich.

Wzruszył ramionami, znów przywołując na twarz ten mdły grzeczny uśmiech.

— Ktoś musi o was dbać w przerwach od krwawych misji.

Suzie rzuciła mu szybki uśmiech, w wolną rękę chwyciła papiery, które znów pochłonęły jej uwagę i powoli ruszyła w stronę swojego biurka. Dziesięć minut później Ianto zamienił z nią ostatnie grzeczności i, po wcześniejszym zamówieniu pizzy, ruszył na spotkanie z Lisą. Serce biło mu niezwykle szybko, lecz, kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, poczuł ogarniający go spokój. Jego ukochana znów była nieprzytomna z powodu ogromnej dawki leków przeciwbólowych, jednak po miesiącach rutyny zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

Zdjął marynarkę, poluzował krawat i złożył na czole dziewczyny delikatny pocałunek. Tylko na tyle mógł sobie pozwolić przy jej obecnym stanie. Nie mógł nawet złapać jej za rękę, bo za każdym razem, kiedy tego próbowali, jej skóra, do której zostały przytwierdzone metalowe elementy, zaczynała płonąć bólem, tylko zwiększając jej cierpienie.

Rzucił okiem na kroplówkę. Zanim wyjdzie na noc, będzie musiał ją zmienić. Najchętniej w ogóle nie opuszczałby boku dziewczyny – wiedział, jak bardzo nienawidzi ona budzić się sama w tej obrzydliwej, zimnej piwnicy – jednak minęły już trzy dni, odkąd ostatni raz był w swoim mieszkaniu. Musiał zrobić pranie, po drodze zajrzeć do księgarni po nowe książki, które będzie mógł czytać Lisie i oczywiście nie mógł zapomnieć o zrealizowaniu podrobionych recept na leki przeciwbólowe. Wkrótce będzie konieczne będzie znalezienie jakiegoś zamiennika – morfina powoli przestawała działać, a poza tym, w grę wchodziły też jej uzależniające właściwości.

— Ianto? — wyszeptała niepewnie Lisa i chłopak natychmiast odwrócił się w jej stronę.

— Obudziłaś się — stwierdził i tym razem uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, wcale nie był wymuszony.

Otworzyła powoli oczy i Ianto musiał powstrzymać się przed zamknięciem własnych. Nienawidził patrzeć na łzy, które od bitwy nie znikały z jej oczu ani na moment. Nie pozwolił jednak, by wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się choćby o jotę. To był ciężki czas dla nich obojga, lecz ktoś musiał być silny. Jeśli Lisa miała z tego wyjść, musiała wiedzieć, że on wierzy w to całym sercem. Nie było mowy, by kiedykolwiek opowiedział jej o dręczących go wątplwościach i ciągłym strachu przed utratą jej. Było tak wiele rzeczy, które mogły pójść nie tak, lecz i bez tej świadomości, Lisa cierpiała już wystarczająco mocno.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał, starając się odciągnąć myśli z tych niebezpiecznych terenów.

— Boli — odparła i nie było to nic nowego.

Ianto już ledwie był w stanie pamiętać o czasie, kiedy Lisa nie cierpiała. Z trudem przypominał sobie jej uśmiech, ciepło jej ciała, delikatność w każdym jej dotyku. Miał wrażenie, że całe ich wspólne życie rozegrało się setki lat temu. Zupełnie jakby bitwa podzieliła wszystko na _wtedy_ i _teraz._

— Wiem, skarbie, wiem — odparł cicho, głaszcząc ją ostrożnie po policzku. — Posiedzę tu z tobą dopóki nie zaśniesz, w porządku?

— Po prostu daj mi jakieś leki, Ianto, proszę.

— Nie mogę, Lisa — powiedział, starając się brzmieć racjonalnie. — Twój organizm ledwie znosi obecne dawki.

— To tak strasznie boli! Zrób coś! — zawołała, szlochając. Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.

— Próbuję, przysięgam. — Ianto wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. — Znalazłem lekarza, który może ci pomóc. Od tygodnia próbuję się z nim skontaktować. To ekspert w sprawach cybernetyki, współpracował z Torchwood Jeden. Nie jest tani, ale moje odszkodowanie za Canary Wharf i nasze oszczędności powinny wystarczyć. W razie czego sprzedam samochód. Mogę też wziąć kredyt. Mam stałą pracę i dobre zarobki, więc to nie będzie problem.

Kolejny szloch wyrwał się z jej gardła i chłopak rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie, ocierając jej policzki z łez.

— Nie cieszysz się? Może już niedługo uda nam się pozbyć tych... maszyn. — Machnął ręką z niechęcią, wskazując na otaczające ich urządzenia.

— Przecież kochasz ten samochód! — zawołała i Ianto usłyszał w jej głosie pierwsze oznaki histerii. — Nie możesz go sprzedać!

— Ciebie kocham bardziej — zapewnił ją spokojnie. — Jesteś najwspanialszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało i zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc. Ten głupi samochód nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia, jeśli pozbycie się go może cię uratować.

— Nienawidzisz tego życia — zaprotestowała, teraz już otwarcie płacząc. — Tych ludzi. Z-Znam cię, Ianto. Dusisz się tutaj...

— Nieważne! — Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. — Mogę nienawidzić tych wszystkich ludzi i życia tutaj! Mogę nie znosić Torchwood Trzy i Kapitana Harknessa! Może nawet zabijać mnie depresja, ale mam to gdzieś! Bo kocham ciebie, Lisa i nie zrezygnuję z tego, rozumiesz?!

— Z-Zasługujesz na kogoś dużo lepszego, niż dziewczyna, która nawet nie może cię dotknąć — wyszlochała.

— Nie chcę nikogo innego! Chcę ciebie! Ciebie kocham!

— Tyle ryzykujesz! Jeśli mnie znajdą... Dlaczego ci na to pozwalam?!

Uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.

— Bo nie proszę o zgodę — stwierdził delikatnie. — Doktor Tanizaki ci pomoże, a potem razem stąd uciekniemy. Z dala od Torchwood, kosmitów i niebezpieczeństwa. Kupimy dom gdzieś daleko, może na Karaibach? Cały rok słońca, ciepła i kąpieli w oceanie. Pokochałabyś to.

— Może w końcu się opalisz, ty blady Walijczyku — powiedziała przez łzy z bladym uśmiechem.

— Nie licz na to.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie lekko, tym razem nieco szczerzej. Ianto odwrócił się, by przysunąć sobie z kąta krzesło i usiadł obok niej.

— Nasze dzieci będą miały tam wspaniałe dzieciństwo. Jaki dzieciak nie marzy o domku przy oceanie? — zapytał retorycznie i w oczach dziewczyny pojawiła się iskierka radości.

Przed bitwą dużo rozmawiali o dzieciach; podświadomie oboje ich pragnęli i gdyby nie ich praca, Lisa pewnie byłaby już w ciąży. Ianto nie przeszkadzała wizja ojcostwa, o ile tylko matką jego dzieci miała być Lisa. Kiedy o tym myślał, czuł ciepło na sercu. Rozmowy o tym sprawiały też, że Lisa czuła się lepiej, więc często mówił o ich planach na przyszłość. Tydzień temu rozmawiali o mieszkaniu z widokiem na Wieżę Eiffela, a jakiś czas wcześniej myśleli o domku na Hawajach. Za każdym razem ich plany są inne, jednak zawsze tkwi w nich coś pięknego. Po tym wszystkim, co musi przejść Lisa, Ianto nie wątpi, że zasługuje ona na coś pięknego w ich przyszłym życiu. Najbardziej jednak raduje ją wizja dzieci. Chłopak nie jest pewien, czy po tym, co stało się z jej ciałem dziewczyna ma jeszcze jakąś szansę na macierzyństwo, lecz nie śmie odbierać jej tej radosnej wizji. Zresztą, nawet jeśli Lisa nie będzie mogła urodzić, zawsze mogą adoptować – dla Ianto nie jest to wielki problem; wie, że zrobi wszystko, byle tylko ona była szczęśliwa.

— Kupimy dom przy plaży? — zapytała i po chwili zacisnęła mocno zęby z bólu.

— Przy samiuteńkiej plaży — odparł, ściskając jej dłoń i walcząc ze łzami. — Sam go zbuduję, jeśli będę musiał.

— Przecież ty nawet nie umiesz włączyć wiertarki — droczyła się z nim, jednak zbolały ton jej głosu wskazywał na to, że robiła to z ogromnym trudem.

— Masz rację, po prostu wynajmiemy firmę budowlaną. — Chłopak posłał jej uśmiech i wstał.

Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć, jak cierpi. Sięgnął do pudełka ze strzykawkami i napełnił jedną z nich morfiną. Nie powinien tego robić, lecz powiedział sobie, że to tylko jeden, jedyny raz. Lisa spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, lecz i tak syknęła, kiedy igła przebiła jej wrażliwą, obolałą skórę. Ianto sam się dziwił, że były jeszcze na jej ciele miejsca pozbawione metalowych części, gdzie mógł bez problemu znaleźć żyłę.

— Dziękuję — szepnęła i po chwili powieki zaczęły jej ciążyć.

Ianto westchnął smutno. Chwycił marynarkę, pogłaskał ją po policzku i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Pojawił się w biurze turystycznym w samą porę, by odebrać zamówioną pizzę. Przy okazji mógł też zamienić kilka słów z Annie – ostatecznie umówił się z nią na kawę w sobotę i perspektywa ta napełniła go dziwnym optymizmem. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio zrobił coś tak banalnego, jak wyskoczenie ze znajomą do kawiarni. Zespół często chodził po pracy na drinka, jednak on nigdy nie został zaproszony. Zresztą i tak pewnie by odmówił, więc nie miał do nikogo żalu.

Kiedy wszedł do głównego pomieszczenia Centrum, Owen i Jack już tam byli. Kapitan siedział rozwalony nonszalancko na kanapie z przymkniętymi beztrosko oczami, z kolei lekarz zajmował się swoją ulubioną częścią pracy w Torchwood – autopsją zwłok jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Ianto wystarczył jeden rzut oka na rozkładające się ciało, by wiedzieć, że słusznie postąpił, trzymając się na studiach z dala od medycyny.

— Ofiara Ryjkowca? — zwrócił się niepewnie do Suzie, stawiając pudełka z pizzą na stoliku obok kanapy.

— W trakcie polowania znaleźliśmy podejrzanie wyglądającą norę, a w niej kilku nieprzyjaznych kosmitów i tego nieszczęśnika — odezwał się Jack, otwierając oczy. — Ale jeśli cię to pocieszy, ich autopsja będzie następna — dodał, gdy dostrzegł grymas na twarzy młodszego pracownika.

— Nie do końca o to mi chodziło, sir — mruknął cicho, lecz Jack go zignorował.

Ianto przez moment patrzył smtuno w kierunku Kapitana, po czym odwrócił się w stronę ekspresu do kawy. Jego obsługa wymagała choć minimalnego skupienia, jeśli chciało się zrobić przyzwoity napój, więc w tym momencie wydawało mu się to idealnym zajęciem. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował czegoś, co pozwoli mu choć na moment zapomnieć o Lisie, która leży przykuta do tego metalowego diabelstwa kilka pięter pod nimi.

— Och, Ianto! — zawołał nagle Jack i zwrócił się w jego stronę. — Kiedy Owen skończy z tym facetem, będziesz musiał dowiedzieć się, kim jest i wymyślić jakąś historyjkę dla jego rodziny.

Pół świadomie skinął głową. Wymyślanie „historyjek" zawsze należało do jego zadań. Przez myśl przeszło mu, kto zajmie się wymyśleniem bajki dla jego rodziny, jeśli prawda o Lisie wyjdzie na jaw i Jack zabije ich oboje. Zapewne nie będzie musiało to być nic ambitnego; jego ojciec bardzo łatwo uwierzy, że Ianto potknął się i wpadł pod autobus – to tak bardzo by do niego pasowało...

Potrząsnął głową i skupił się na przygotowaniu kawy. Nie powinien tak myśleć. Miał dla kogo i o kogo walczyć. Lisa była najważniejsza. Była wszystkim, co miał, lecz nie wierzył, by ktokolwiek z zespołu to zrozumiał. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o jego ukochanej.

W aktualnym położeniu powinien więc cieszyć się ze swojej niewidzialności. Nikt go nie zauważał, o ile kawa i dokumenty były na swoim miejscu, a co za tym szło, ryzyko zdemaskowania jego tajemnicy było mniejsze. Z jakiegoś powodu to jednak wciąż bolało.


End file.
